


Can you stay?

by Isimile



Series: Fictober 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Pre-Slash, Tony Stark has PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: “Can you stay?” Tony dearly wanted to ask.





	Can you stay?

“Can you stay?” Tony dearly wanted to ask. He might put on a strong front about what he’d gone through in Afghanistan but he actually just wanted to lock himself away, pretend nothing existed apart from the two of them. Just curling up with his honeybear had always made him feel better, made him feel safe, ever since their time at MIT. He could really use that now.

But he also knew that Rhodey’s superiors had to be getting impatient. He’d looked for him and stayed with him until he had been cleared to be flown back to the US, now they had to surely want to send him on his next mission. So Tony just smiled, reassuring Rhodey that he was fine.

He knew how much his career meant to Rhodey. He wouldn’t want to do anything to jeopardize it.

~*~

“So the armour’s working well for you?” Tony checked.

“Of course,” Rhodey replied. It was Tony’s work, he did not doubt that it worked perfectly. “What about you?” He nodded to the arc reactor. “Did you find a solution?”

“Yes, it’s all fine now. Nothing to worry about.” He was fine now. JARVIS had done the calculations, his arc reactor was working fine and, more importantly, no longer poisoning him.

He still couldn’t quite shake the fear and desperation at learning his arc reactor, the only thing keeping him alive, was killing him. And then there was the message from his partner, calling him his greatest creation.

He wanted to spend time with Rhodey, peaceful and without outside interference. Then, perhaps, he would be able to talk about it all.

But they didn’t have time for that. After he’d asked for Senator Stern to be the one to present their medals, he’d learned that he’d be deployed right afterwards. He could try to use their current good will to get them to delay but he was worried that it could make others resent Rhodey or damage his career. So be put on a brave front. “So, have you heard about our medals?”

~*~

Tony had to still his shaking hands. He’d thought that after beating Killian, after his decision to destroy all suits and have his arc reactor removed, he’d be doing better. But he was still waking up from nightmares, still struggling with panic attacks. He considered asking Rhodey to stay with him for a bit, to relax together and perhaps he would listen to him when he talked about... everything. About the invasion, about what he’d seen on the other side of the wormhole.

But should he really ask him to stay? What if he didn’t listen, like Bruce did? What if he dismissed what he’d seen, like Steve and Natasha did? No, better to just remember what it had been like to fight side by side with his Rhodey and to enjoy their calls.

~*~

Tony slowly stepped into the destroyed remains of his penthouse. He’d only just returned from the compound and from retiring from the Avengers. He looked around. It had all changed so quickly. It wasn’t just his home that got destroyed but also his team. And JARVIS. His son was dead.

His son was dead and no one else seemed to care.

“Shit, Tones.”

Tony whirled around, not having heard (or expected) Rhodey. His friend was also looking around. “What are you doing here?” Tony asked.

Rhodey gave him a look. “I’m here to check on you and see if there’s anything you need.” Then he glanced at the walls, the ceiling. “And to pay my respects for JARVIS.”

Tony swallowed. “Thank you.”

Rhodey came closer. Slowly, so as not to spook Tony, he rested a supportive hand on his shoulder. “Of course.”

“Can you stay?”

“As long as you want me to.”

~*~

When Tony woke after they had beaten Thanos, it was already afternoon. He smiled slightly when he realized that Rhodey was in bed with him, holding him. They’d had to fight apart yesterday, their suits’ abilities similar enough that they had bowed to the necessity of supporting two teams of heroes. After their victory, after their return to the tower, they’d just needed to reassure themselves that the other was safe and well. At some point, they must have fallen asleep, still fully clothed, still laying on top of the duvet. “Can you stay?” he whispered, “or will the Air Force demand your return?”

Rhodey opened his eyes, startling Tony who’d thought him still asleep. “I can stay. I will stay.” He cupped Tony’s cheek. “I told you, I’ll stay as long as you want me to.”

“I always want you to stay,” Tony admitted softly.

“Then I’ll never leave your side again.” Rhodey learned forward to seal the vow with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at [eleonorebirk.tumblr.com](https://eleonorebirk.tumblr.com/) where I will be posting my fictober and marvel bingo fills first


End file.
